Draw a Circle, That's A Basket!
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Tohru Honda gets a letter from her mysterious Adopted Brother, Kiku Honda, whom she barely remembers. Kiku is going to visit Tohru with his sister, Xiao Mei Wang, who is from Taiwan. Tohru and the Sohmas don't know Kiku and Xiao Mei's secret. Kiku and Xiao Mei don't know Tohru and the Sohma's secret! Furuba (Fruits Basket) x Hetalia (APH)
1. Chapter 1

**I got so darn frustrated when I couldn't a Furuba X Hetalia story THAT WAS ACTUALLY UPDATING. So I made one myself. Hope you guys like it~**

**Title: Draw A Circle, That's A Basket!**

**Description (Long): ' Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan, a man who looked around 19 was writing a letter to his adoptive sister. Her family had taken him in when he was lost, once, when Tohru Honda was just a toddler. He signed the letter off with a flourish and folded it. "I wirr get Asa-san to send it for me," he murmured to himself, standing up. "I am about to visit Honda Tohru-kun." ' **

**Tohru Honda gets a letter from her long-lost brother! But the Sohmas don't know Kiku Honda's secret... How will they handle the situation?**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan, a man who looked around 19 was writing a letter to his adoptive sister. Her family had taken him in when he was lost, once, when Tohru Honda was just a toddler. He signed the letter off with a flourish and folded it. "I wirr get Asa-san to send it for me," he murmured to himself, standing up. "I am about to visit Honda Tohru-kun."

Japan had some history with Tohru. One time, when he had been turned little-courtesy to England-he had gotten lost in the thick forests. He was a Chibi then, so his sense of direction wasn't good! But then the Kyoko Honda had found him and taken him in. He told the woman his human name, and Kyoko was delighted to discover that his last name was 'Honda' as well.

He stayed with them for around here months, when he discovered that the spell was lifting. He decided to leave that day, vanishing mysteriously after-and finally-telling five-year-old Tohru the story she had been begging for- the story of the Chinese Zodiac. He had always refused her, since whenever he thought of Chinese things he always thought of China, which made him feel guilty.

But who could refuse sweet, kind, cute little Tohru? Certainly not him.

So he told her the story, then left. He came to visit the day after the next, hoping to catch at glimpse of the family, and hoping that they wouldn't miss him. But he was wrong. Kyoko was crying bitterly, wondering what she had done and why Kiku Honda had left her. Tohru, sensing the atmosphere and being the sweet girl she was, tried to comfort her mother. Then she called Kiku to come, not knowing that the young boy she knew had left.

Those two broke his heart, but Japan remembered that he MUST NOT show himself. His boss was strict about that.

So every year, on the day where Kiku Honda the Chibi had left the Honda family, Japan would visit them. Not personally, but peeping inside, and leaving presents or little trinkets for them. And when he visited them, he would first go to Kyoko, who would be crying, and leaving a small bell or a ceramic item for her. Then he would drop by Tohru's room, and slip her a plushie or some manga.

That day when he had visited was also the day Tohru Honda discovered her mother had died.

Japan didn't blame himself. It was an accident. It wasn't caused by him. But, somehow, he knew that Kyoko had been thinking of him the day her car crashed. It made him feel very guilty, and his heart shattered when he saw the devastated look on Tohru's face.

He had long stopped giving Tohru presents- she was too old for that, he felt. But he would always take a peep at her through the Honda Family's window. When he heard she had gone to live with the Sohmas, he stopped visiting her, for the Sohmas were a mysterious family. Oh, and his boss did not allow him to visit them... until now.

"Japan? What are you doing?" Taiwan asked, opening the door to Japan's office and snapping Japan out of his thoughts. "Sending a letter? To who?" Japan smiled at his younger 'sister', and, surprised, Tai smiled back. "Remember about the Honda family who took me in when England-san changed me into a six year old? I felt like visiting them, personally."

"Japan! What a wonderful idea! May I come?" Tai clasped her hands together, giving Japan the Bambi Eyes. Japan nodded, agreeing readily. Tai gasped with delight and glomped the elder nation. "M-my personal space!" Japan gasped for air, shoving Taiwan off him.

The two spent the next few days preparing for the trip. Around five days later, they set off to Shigure Sohma's house, where Tohru Honda would be waiting for them.

The letter Japan had sent was as follows:

_**Dear Honda Tohru,**_

_**I am coming to visit you and the Sohma family in a few days time- around five days after you receive this letter.**_

_**My boss has finally allowed me to visit you, and I am coming with my younger sister, who is from**_

_**Taiwan. Her name is Wang Xiao Mei. She is excited to meet you, and I cannot wait to see again.**_

_**You might not remember me, but I am the little boy your mother took in when you were around five years old. I was**_

_**the one who told you about the Chinese Zodiac, but I suspect your mother told you it many times after.**_

_**I was devastated when I heard that your mother had died. I hope the Sohmas have been treating you well. Is there anything**_

_**I must know about the mysterious Sohma family? All they need to know about me is that**_

_**I wish not to be hugged and I wish that my personal space will be respected. I am afraid Xiao Mei ignores**_

_**this and hugs a lot of people. **_

_**You're 'Adopted' Older Brother,**_

_**Honda Kiku**_

* * *

**Yayyyy! This was my first Story with a Prologue of 1000+ words! This prologue, I am sad to say, is longer than gilbird5's whole Fruits Basket x Axis Powers Hetalia story, which is 4 chapters long. The title was inspired by that very same story. There will not be any OCs in this story. There will, however, be 2p! Hetalia but no Nyotalia. Oh, and there will be Lovino Vargas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me is back! *thrusts chappie in your hands***

* * *

Tohru was VERY surprised when she recieved the letter, and also a little suspicious. A letter, from a man who claimed to be her adopted brother?

On the other hand, she did remember a small boy from her childhood who always read stories to her in a soft, soothing voice.

She couldn't remember how he looked like exactly, but she remembered his soft but shiny black hair and kind, caring Brown eyes.

He who had suddenly disappeared.

Tohru barely remembered it, but she remembered her mother crying every year on a particular day for some reason. She had shown Tohru a picture she took of him...

That's right-a picture! Did Tohru have that picture in her bag?

She hurried to find it, digging through her bag wig all her belonging in it. In the midst of this, a boy had entered her room.

"Honda-san, what are you doing? You seem excited, " Yuki Sohma spoke, his soft Grey eyes on Tohru.

"S-Sohma-san! " Tohru spun around, startled. "Remember the letter that was for me? It was from my adopted half brother, Kiku, who disappeared a few months after Mom found him in a forest. I'm trying to see if I have his picture!"

Yuki nodded, "Then I will help you find. Will anyone be coming with him? "

Tohru smiled. "Yes, his sister, Xiao Mei. She's Taiwanese. Oh! But what about the curse? Will they find out?" she worried.

The Dark haired boy raised a hand to stop her. "As long as we are careful, we will be fine. "

Tohru nodded anxiously, just as her hand hit something hard. She gasped in surprise and retrieved the object that her hand had hit.

It was a picture frame. Not Kiku's, but her mother's.

"I remember Mom crying when Kiku-kun left, " Tohru spoke quietly. "She kept asking herself why, and if she had been a bad mother. She could have isolated herself, but she forced herself to take care of me. But most of the times, she would have red eyes. I can't remember how Kiku-kun was like, but I think he was very kind and cute, to leave Mom so devastated. "

Yuki took in all this information in silence. When Tohru finished, he spoke in a soft tone.

"How are you feeling right now, now that you will be seeing him in around five days? "

"Nervous and excited, " Tohru admitted. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't like you or Shigure-san? "

Yuki shifted a little. "It will be alright, " he finally said. "May I see the letter?"

Tohru nodded, and handed him the letter. His Grey eyes scanned it quickly and when he was finished, his face broke into a smile. "He doesn't seem to be the type who rely on first impressions, Honda-san. I do not think you have to be worried. "

Tohru smiled, relieved. "I'll go ask Shigure-san, then, " she nodded and made her way over to Shigure Sohma's room, where the said man was torturing his editor.

"Ah! Tohru-kun!" Shigure's eyes lit up. "What is it? "

"FINISH YOUR MANUSCRIPT! " his editor howled.

Ignoring his editor, Shigure twirled his pencil as Tohru explained.

"Of course!" he exclaimed after Tohru had finished. "Anything for Tohru-chan~" **[A/N: I used 'chan' instead of 'kun' because it sounds... cuter, I dunno? It just seems right considering his tone of voice]**

Shigure's editor proceeded to yell in his ear.

To get rid of her, he promptly handed his editor a few stacks of paper. She stared at it in shock. "Y-you had it done this whole time? WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE IT TO ME?!"

Shigure made flapping motions with his hand, indicating for her to go. She did, racing out of the room.

"Thank you so much, Shigure-san! I'm sure you will like Kiku-kun! I don't remember much about him, but I know he is kind," Tohru started thanking the elder man profusely, and also bowing. Raising her head, Tohru beamed at the elder man and rushed off. "I can't wait to tell Kyo-kun!" she muttered to herself, her eyes shining.

* * *

"日本！Are you done with packing?" Tai called to Japan aka Kiku, who nodded.

"Arr that we are waiting for is a letter from Tohru-san," he replied. "For her and the Sohma Famiry to acknowredge our visit."

Tai nodded, sighing mentally. She wanted so much to meet this girl, Tohru! She wondered how Tohru would look like. Brown hair and brown eyes, maybe? Like a typical Asian? But she remembered that Kiku had mentioned that Tohru's mother was blue-eyed... so maybe blue eyes? How would she look? Thin like Kiku, or simply slender? Or slightly plump?

No matter, Tai was sure she would like Tohru regardless how she looked. Kiku said that Tohru was an honest, hardworking and caring girl, just like 老师.

* * *

**日本 is Mandarin for 'Japan'.**

**老师 is Mandarin for 'Teacher'.**

**I only know Mandarin and English, so if anyone who knows Japanese, I would like to request you to be my co-writer!**

**I am so disappointed with myself... the chapter is horrifyingly short... SIMPLY HORRIFYING QAQ **

***cries in the emo corner***

**I'll make it longer if I can, but have this update first! Hope you liked it! Be sure to read my other stories! I LOVE EVERY ONE OF YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! **

**And Francis Bonnefoy will be in this story.**

**I just love him (not that way) and he deserves more love- way more love than he gets. In every Truth Or Dare fanfiction I've read for Hetalia, he gets bashed and beaten up, which makes me immediately dislike the people who request for that. I mea, SERIOUSLY! What did that gorgeous nation ever DO to you? **

**Aaaaaaaanyways, you're not here to hear me rant, so _Adieu_ until next time~**

**R&R, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah! Kon'nichiwa, Kiku-kun!" Tohru exclaimed, her brown eyes sparkling as she looked at the taller man who stood before her. He was dressed in a yukata which was greyish brownish in color, and he was smiling at her. The woman, who was slightly taller than Tohru herself, beamed. The first thing Tohru noticed about her was her weird curl, or ahoge.

Mei leaped forward and tackled/hugged Tohru, giggling. "It's great to finally meet you, Tohru!" she yelled as the two girls crashed onto the floor. The loud sound brought the three guys in the house running. Yuki and Kyo immediately assumed defensive positions, but relaxed at the sight of the two girls. Yuki looked slightly nervous.

Seeing that the teenager looked slightly agitated and nervous, Mei gave a reassuring smile.

"It's alright. Tohru's already told me you guys don't like to be hugged. It's the same with Kiku!" she said cheerily. The Japanese man blushed slightly. "I just do not like my personal space to be invaded," he defended himself.

Shigure gave a hearty laugh and beckoned the two guests forward. "I was wondering how you would look like! Tohru-chan told me you wouldn't look like her, since you were adopted, but you actually look similar!" he cried. Mei gave him a brilliant smile and said, "Thank you for having us here, Shigure! Tohru spoke of you fondly in the letter she sent us!"

Shigure suddenly spun around to look at Tohru, his eyes wide like a puppy (well, he _was_ the Dog in the zodiac). While he questioned Tohru with earnest, Kiku had struck up a quiet conversation with Yuki about Tohru, and Tai was looking around the house. Kyo was lazing around, probably doing nothing. He reminded Kiku of a certain albino...

"A-amo... May I call you Yuki-san...?" Kiku asked politely. "It would be convenient, as there are three of you in this household."

The grey-haired teen nodded. He was surprised that Kiku was so polite and earnest, though the 'earnest' part was to be expected. Tohru had said that Kiku was kind, after all. But Yuki had yet to discover why Tohru's mother had gotten so attached to this man as a young boy. But he, unlike a certain _cat_, had manners and knew not to pry.

"W-well then, Yuki-san... Could you tell me about your family? Judging from your protective stances from before, I know you have not treated Tohru-san unkindly, and are quite protective of her," Kiku added, seeing Yuki's bewildered look.

Yuki gave Kiku a small smile. "I'm afraid I cannot, Kiku-san (is it alright if I call you that...?). You see... I am not on very good terms with some of my family members, and I would rather not talk about it."

Yuki had thought Kiku would ask him about which family members, judging from his curious look, but, surprisingly, Kiku remained silent and nodded. There was a few moments of silence between them. Not awkward silence, but peaceful silence.

Kiku was the one who broke the silence, not with a question, but with a statement. "Tohru-san's mother has deceased," he stated bluntly, his face revealing to emotion.

Yuki inwardly gulped, but he nodded. "She misses her mother a lot," he said.

The older man smiled, his deep brown eyes lighting up. "As do I," he replied. "Kyoko-san was a very kind woman. She even took me, a random boy, into her household."

Suddenly, a slightly drawling voice broke into the two's peaceful conversation. "Then why'd ya leave?" Kyo Sohma asked bluntly. Yuki glared at him intensely. _Stupid cat! This is a sensitive subject!_

But Kiku seemed unfazed. "I didn't leave," he said very quietly. "I was taken away."

Kyo was about to respond when the three heard Tohru's calling voice. Kiku turned his back on them and walked away, without even motioning for them to follor. Yuki suddenly had a fearful thought- what if Kiku didn't like them?

When they entered the room where all the food was laid out, Yuki was slightly shocked to see Mei and Shigure in an animated conversation. So the perv hadn't frightened her away yet. **_(This is just Yuki's opinion.)_**

In the middle of the meal, Kiku suddenly tilted his head slightly. "Shigure-san, you remind me greatly of my... friend, Francis-san. He has told me that he would be visiting Japan in two days. Would you like to me him?"

Mei clapped her hands delightedly together, her eyes sparkling, and Shigure agreed readily. But Yuki and Kyo felt like their doom had arrived. Two Shigures?! They'd rather kiss the members of the PYFC (Prince Yuki Fan Club)!

But Kiku had called this 'Francis' a friend, so he couldn't be that bad... right?

After lunch, Yuki invited Tohru and Kiku to go to his 'secret garden', which Kiku was extremely interested in. Mei overheard and enthusiastically asked to join in as she loved gardening. She pointed to the seemingly plastic flower in her hair.

"Here it is," Yuki beckoned to his small garden, and Mei squealed in excitement.

"Are those- strawberries?!" she asked excitedly, her eyes wide as she rushed over to the small plants, somehow managing to avoid stepping on the tomato plants, which Kiku had walked over to.

Lifting up a leaf, Kiku commented, "I should get Romano-kun to come. He loves tomatoes."

Yuki smiled. "Please do, Kiku-san. You see, I have many problems while trying to grow them. I do not know the right way," he said apologetically, and Mei chuckled, remarking that 'Antonio and Lovino should definitely visit!'

When they got back to the house, they were greeted by a call. "YUUUUKIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~" and suddenly someone had tackled the grey-haired teen. Struggling desperately, Yuki landed on the ground with a thud, gasping for air, and thrust the figure off him. His eyes widened when he say who it was.

"Momiji! Why are you here?" Yuki asked, but not unkindly.

"Tohru told me that her brother was visiting! Can I meet him?" Momiji asked eagerly, and Yuki gestured to Kiku from his place on the ground. Tohru's 'brother' looked slightly overwhelmed, but Mei clapped her hands delightedly together.

The 'mouse' sighed, rubbing his forehead. He had already had so much stress this week...

* * *

_**FINALLY! DONE! I know you guys are disappointed. I am too. But I've had this humongous writer's block. You **_**cannot_ believe it._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ayyyyy I'm back! I hope you enjoy! Would someone like to help write this story with me? I need help, I'm running low of ideas.**_

* * *

The next day, Yuki woke to a lot of shouting and screaming. He gingerly rubbed his eyes and yawned hugely. Pushing his thick blanket off him, he slid of the bed and quickly got dressed, still half asleep. He tried to walk out of the room, but banged his head on the door he had not opened. This caused him to fully wake up, curse his silliness, and push open the door.

Cautiously, he made his way to the room where all the noise was coming from, passing by that stupid cat, who was staring at the opposite wall, rigid, as if what he had seen had terrified him. Yuki furrowed his eyebrows. Though he would never admit it, Kyo had a whole load of courage, so whatever that scared him... Well, Yuki braced himself and pushed open the door.

What he saw was something that he did not expect, and he actually took a step back from shock.

Mei was the one doing all the screaming, or, more precisely, squealing. In horror, not delight. She was scrambling around the room, a wild look in her eyes, and a slightly younger-looking man, around eighteen or nineteen, was chasing her enthusiastically, delight on his face. The teenager was very obviously not Japanese, but he still looked Asian. Yuki guessed that he was Korean. The most noticeable thing about him was that he had a curl that went out, then curved back in, creating a legless octopus-like shape, and in the middle was something like a face.

Off to the side, Yuki saw Kiku, and another, slightly older-looking man was next to him. The other man wasn't Japanese either... More Chinese, like Mei. The Chinese man wore a traditional Chinese outfit, which was quite odd, and his long sleeves hid his hands. His long, dark brown hair was tied into a low ponytail, and he had an exasperated look on his face. His eyes weren't quite brown... More like... Golden. The hem of his outfit had a long, red Chinese dragon embroidered onto it. The Chinese man was drinking tea.

In the middle of all the chaos was another teenager, this one Chinese as well, but younger than the Korean. He had a perfect poker face, his deep brown eyes completely expressionless. He was wearing very modern and very fashionable clothes, and a headphone was placed around his neck, resting on his shoulders. He was holding something red in one hand, and a matchbox in the other. He was chewing on a chocolate Pocky stick. Though he was completely expressionless, his eyes were closed halfway, signalling boredom.

"Get away! Get away!" Mei half-wailed, half-squealed, still scrambling around the room. She jumped over a pillow-seat, picked it up, and flung it at the Korean teen. The pillow missed and flew out of the open door that Yuki had entered through (The said person had ducked). A dramatic, slightly harassed-sounding wail told Yuki that the pillow had hit Shigure.

The Korean did not give up, still chasing after Mei, who yelled some words in Chinese, though Yuki wasn't sure which dialect. He assumed it was Mandarin.

Suddenly, Mei's face lit up, and Yuki could practically see a light bulb appearing over her head. "Go bother Teacher!" she shouted, and pointed to the long-haired Chinese man, who looked at Mei in horror.

"I can't," the Korean replied glumly, looking regretfully at the long-haired, golden-eyed Chinese. "We were all playing Truth or Dare, and Aniki dared me to not bother him for a month, remember? It's not the end of the month yet." He sighed heavily, and the long-haired, golden-eyed, tea-drinking Chinese looked considerably happier, and definitely relieved.

Mei grimaced, and proceeded to run away. The Korean chased after her, and just as he was about to catch up, something exploded in his face. He yelled in surprise, falling backwards, and there were several more loud explosions, all of them short and quick, one after another. Yuki looked around, bewildered, until his eyes landed on the Chinese teenager, who was striking another matchstick and lighting up another firecracker.

So _that _was the red object in his hands!

Kiku and the Chinese man (the one with gold eyes) looked at the scene exasperatedly, as if they were too used to it. Tohru peeped into the room, surprise evident on her face. "Oh! More visitors?" she exclaimed, a smiling appearing on her face, eyes lighting up.

In reply, the second firecracker started to explode, and popping noises filled the house. The Chinese teen had finished his pocky stick and was starting on a strawberry one. The Chinese man, who was fed up with hearing the loud firecrackers, yelled, "WANG LI XIAO! PUT YOUR FIRECRACKERS AWAY, ARU!"

Li Xiao pulled the strawberry pocky out of his mouth and stuck out his tongue at the older Chinese man, but obediently tucked the other firecrackers under the jacket he was wearing.

"Could you at least introduce yourselves?" Yuki sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" The confirmed-Korean teen said cheerily, rubbing his cheek. "I'm Im Yong Soo! Ow, I think those firecrackers burned off some of the hair on my cheek!" Yong Soo winced, and rubbed even harder.

Li Xiao sat down on the wooden table and Yuki's eye twitched. The Chinese teen put on leg over the other and said casually, "Leon Wang Li Xiao." So he had an English name. Yuki knew that some Chinese people had both English and Chinese names, but he had never actually met one who did, until now, of course.

"Wang Yao," the other Chinese man glared at Leon, or, more specifically, his jacket. He must dislike firecrackers, Yuki thought.

"What are you doing here?!" Mei asked, glaring at Yong Soo, who didn't flinch, not even a little. He merely stuck out his tongue and sat down on the floor. He also picked up a pillow and started to turn it around and around.

It was Yao who answered her, "Yong Soo wanted to visit Kiku, aru," he said in a flat tone, as if the answer was very obvious.

"Oh!" Tohru suddenly said, making Yuki jump a little. Everyone stared at her. She walked over to the wooden table and placed a tray of cups that were filled to the brim with green tea there, then said, "Could it be you're Kiku-kun and Mei-chan's family?"

Kiku winced, looking uncomfortable. "You... could say that," he allowed, but he was still fidgeting a little as if he preferred not to refer the others as 'family', and Yuki could partly understand why. Imagine having to deal with these rowdy people, who had put that cat in shock, every day!

* * *

_**Horrible ending. I know. But you'll have to deal with it.**_

_**Reviewwwwwww!**_


End file.
